Update:Christmas 2014
Christmas 2014 Christmas is almost here and this year we are pulling out all the stops. F2P for anyone and everyone until December 31st, Diango's workshop, Santa vs Anti-Santa events and more! Christmas Free-to-Play As a little gift for you this Christmas we will be temporarily opening the F2P servers to everyone until the 31st December. There is no better time to tell your friends so they can join you this Christmas and take part in all the exciting events... or just take them into the Wilderness and do some PKing together. We want to give you something back after everything you have given Old School over the past 12 months. Obviously, this will raise the question of the long term plans for F2P – the next few weeks of open access will help us see what happens when everyone can access the game in a free mode, and allow us to decide whether a permanent and full F2P option is viable for the future. We are still very much dedicated to ensuring that any F2P options can work for both Jagex, the game and the community. We’ll let you know how it went in the new year. As a precaution against the possible increase in bots during this offer, we will be removing the ability to catch lobsters on F2P worlds. Diango's Workshop (Christmas 2005) 9 years since it originally launched, the Diango's workshop event is making a return. Diango is struggling to fulfill a toy order after hiring some hopeless pixies to help him. He needs you to lend him a helping hand to make sure that his mysterious client's order is filled. There are 3 different activities that unlock 3 separate sets of rewards. Toy making Diango needs you to create toy marionettes and deliver them to the mysterious client. After talking to Diango you can get started by asking Rosie the pixie, found in Diango's workshop, about making toys. You can deliver up to 8 boxes of marionettes to the mysterious stranger, unlocking a total of 4 holiday hats by the end of this task. Painting baubles Rosie and the pixies need a helping hand with painting baubles. Have a chat with Rosie in Diango's workshop and she will run you through painting and packing up baubles. You can deliver up to 8 boxes of marionettes to Rosie, unlocking a total of 4 holiday scarves by the end of this task. Decorating the tree The Christmas tree in Varrock is in need of decoration. 5 boxes of baubles should just about do the trick! Finishing off this task will get you a Santa suit, the 2013 Christmas rewards, the 2004 yoyo and two of all tradeable Christmas rares. Anti-Santa's Little Helper Anti Santa has been spotted in Falador plotting and looking menacing while trying to find players to help him. He needs you to help fulfill his coal-giving dreams. Head over to Eastern Falador and talk to Anti Santa to get started. For every day that you bring him what he asks he will reward you with a piece of his attire. Once you have the full set you will instead be rewarded with Christmas crackers. Santa vs Anti-Santa Livestream Events Over the course of the holiday we are going to be hosting a bunch of livestream events and will be distributing masses of party hats and santa hats. If you are wondering about the specifics of the streams, wonder no more... These are the dates and times we will be streaming: *Thursday 18th: 6:00pm - Mod Ronan *Friday 19th: 7pm - Mod Mat K *Saturday 20th: 8pm - Mod Archie *Sunday 21st: 9pm - Mod Mat K *Monday 22nd: 10pm - Mod Mat K *Tuesday 23rd: 11pm - Mod Mat K *Saturday 27th: Midnight - Mod Ronan *Monday 29th: 1am - Mod Ronan *Tuesday 30th: 2am - Mod Ronan *Wednesday 31st: 10am - Mod Archie We will be spawning Anti Santa and Santa to have them battle it out. You will be able to join in and help out your chosen Santa with the loser exploding into a mass of Christmas loot. Make sure you come along to get your hands on some of the crackers and party hats and to help your Santa of choice take the win. Oh, and don't forget to keep an eye out on Twitter over Christmas. You might see a #SantaAlert pop up and be able to grab yourself a handful of goodies out of the blue! Trading Post Tweaks We have made some quick tweaks to the Trading Post to resolve some of the snags that players raised since it was released last week. The following changes have been made: *The area where you are permitted to trade from the Trading Post in the Castle Wars lobby has now been extended. *A tooltip has been added to the "Find cheapest offers" toggle to clarify what it does. *A 'Search' option has been added to items in your inventory while you are on the Sell screen that allows you to find offers matching that item. *In the New Year, we’ll be opening a poll for you to vote on larger changes. Kalphite Queen Drop Table Improvements We've given a nice buff to the Kalphite Queen drop table and have slightly reworked how her drops work. The Kalphite Queen now always has two drops with the first being food or a potion to help you stay a bit longer and the second being a standard Kalphite Queen drop. We've also increased the average value of each kill to be roughly 50% higher (based on current prices). Most of the drops remain unchanged with some of the lower value loots replaced with new, more valuable drops. Elite clue scrolls have been made twice as common. With the increased value of loot and some help to make your trips longer, the Kalphite Queen should be much more rewarding. Well of Goodwill Milestone Throughout November we opened up the Well of Goodwill, allowing players to turn their in-game wealth into real-world charitable donations to three excellent charities. Over the course of the month the Old School community managed to donated over 10 billion coins, equating just over $10,000 for charity. Thank you to everyone that donated or encouraged others to do so. As promised, to reward the generosity of the community, we have released the supreme leader haircut. Head over to Falador to get your hair done. Log in screen competition winner We recently ran a competition allowing players to submit their designs for the Old School Christmas log in screen. After receiving a huge number of submissions we have decided the winner. Congratulations to Woober who submitted the winning design! There were many, excellent entries however we felt that Woober clinched it by thinking out of the box with his distinctive design. Thank you to everyone who submitted designs, it was excellent to see the talent that so many members of the Old School community possess. The snake boss name competition has also now closed and we have narrowed the names down to a final 6. You will be able to vote for your favourite to decide the final boss of the snake later on today. In other news... *Butlers in your player owned house will now remember your last request. *Full combat experience will now be given inside the Pest Control minigame. *A right-click Collect option has been added to Advisor Ghrim. *Evil Dave now recognizes certain holiday items as evil during Shadow of the Storm. *Fixed a typo on a toy horse. *The dragon pickaxe special attack animation no longer activates when you don't have enough energy. *Fixed a game message typo during Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. *We have separated some more shops for iron men to prevent players helping them. We have removed the iron man status from some accounts that abused this to a large extent. *The Bounty Hunter streak overlay can once again be toggled on or off. *You can no longer buy rotten tomatoes from the duel arena crate on F2P Worlds. *Leaving Lumbridge castle via the back door with Zanik now triggers the correct cutscene. *Repaired the textures on some diseased farming trees. *The Dark core and Kraken pets no longer block walk. *Displays that use stackable items no longer show a stack size of -1. *You can now enchant an imbued Salve amulet. * Discuss this update on our forums. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team